Nearly every person has, at some point, entertained themselves or challenged themselves with the task of solving a puzzle. Indeed, puzzles have become a mainstay for entertaining people of all ages and, among others, include crossword puzzles, word-search puzzles, number-based puzzles (e.g., Sudoku puzzles), jigsaw puzzles, and logic puzzles (e.g., burr puzzles, puzzle boxes, etc.). A puzzle box is a three-dimensional box that is opened mechanically through a series of manipulations of particular features of the box. Depending on the complexity of the puzzle box, it may be opened by simply depressing a particular area of the box, or it may require a series of movements (e.g., a dozen moves, hundreds of moves, etc.) to be opened.